A computing environment can be configured to facilitate connections between user equipment, such as mobile phones, and other computing devices. For example, cellular networks allow users to communicate via mobile phones using a variety of network protocols and technologies. Network performance in a cellular network can be influenced by factors including signal strength and network congestion. However, it can be difficult to gain insight into the specific underlying causes of poor network performance by analyzing packets sent over the network.